


Needs

by AngelAlteria



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bar, F/M, Halloween, Original Character(s), Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelAlteria/pseuds/AngelAlteria
Summary: Chris had known Valeria since she was 12 years old.  They met on and off during the years, but a chance encounter after Raccoon City led to a bar night with some friends, though they didn't stay for long.- First installment of a series of short fanfics I'll be writing for Chris and Val for my friend's and my canon AU timeline -





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> (Credit for the character of Amelia Sophia Black goes to peachmyeonnie on Tumblr)

Another mission came to pass and Leon, Amelia, Chris, Claire, Jill, and Valeria had decided to go out to a halloween party located at a local bar and nightclub. The mission, like all others, had been stressful and many an innocent life was lost. Needless to say, they needed a drink and a good time.

Most of the team had made it to the venue around the same time. Around 7:00 pm. The only two not there yet were Amelia and Valeria. They had decided to come together, as per usual, but a disagreement had broken out that caused the two’s arrival to be delayed.

***

Valeria sighed as she sat on her couch, her arms and legs crossed as she stared up at Amelia. Amelia had in her hand a different costume than what Valeria was going to wear, a Little Red Riding Hood costume. Valeria’s eyebrows were raised at her friend that was insistent on this particular costume even though Valeria was going to go in a simple witch costume.

“Why Red Riding Hood?” Valeria asked.

Amelia seemed a little taken aback by her refusal at the costume. It was something that would normally be up Valeria’s alley. Ripped jeans, hooded cloak, studded leather gloves and bracelets. Valeria would normally jump at something like this, especially since she didn’t have to buy it herself, and yet she was suspicious as to why.

“Y-You don’t like it?” Amelia began, “I saw this and thought of you. You _have_ to wear it tonight!”

Valeria sighed again, “I do like it. I’m just suspicious as to why you’re so adamant I wear it.”

Amelia began to pout and hugged the bag against her chest, “Because it’d look really hot and sexy and this is the first time you’ve agreed to go out with everyone and I wanted to help you make an impression.” She held out the bag to Valeria as she continued to speak, “You’re always wearing that mechanic uniform, all covered in grease and oil, but tonight you can show everyone that you’re more than a grease monkey.”

Valeria stared at the package for a few more moments. Amelia did have a point. It wasn’t very often she got a chance to dress as anything other than a mechanic or a scientist. It was something different that would be a pleasant change of pace. The thought made Valeria groan as she took the bag from Amelia, “Fine….but I’m not putting on any makeup.”

“Deal!” Amelia cried as she sat herself down on Valeria’s couch, waiting for her to get ready.

***

At the bar, the others were conversing and having a good time, Leon being the only one wondering where Amelia and Valeria were. Although it wasn’t unlike Amelia to be fashionably late, usually Valeria drags her to the event within a reasonable amount of time. It was already eight. 

Leon sighed and stared at his phone, eyeing up the message he had sent to Amelia, asking where she was. It hadn’t been marked as read yet and he was starting to get worried. Chris looked over, noticing Leon’s distress. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how much of a lovesick puppy he was being and leaned over towards him.

“Come on, Leon, they’ll be here soon. Just try to relax and have some fun.” Chris, for the first time, actually handed Leon a bottle of beer. He was taken by surprise, but took the beer nonetheless.

“Th-thanks, Chris…” he replied, not entirely sure how to respond to Chris’s gesture.

It didn’t take much longer before Amelia came walking through the door with a hooded figure trailing slowly behind her. Amelia ran directly up to the group and greeted everyone, most of them were already halfway to tipsy, though she didn’t really care.

“Hey, Amelia?” Leon began, pulling away from the hug she had thrown upon him.

“Yeah?” she asked. Looking at him in his 20’s garb made her heart happy. She had dressed up as a flapper girl and she wanted them to match for the party. She was so happy to see him wearing what they had agreed on.

“Who’s the one in the hood?” Leon inquired.

The question made them jump a little, almost as if they had hoped they wouldn’t be noticed. Amelia couldn’t help but laugh, though she also hit Leon’s shoulder.

“What was that for?!” he yelped, rubbing his arm that now had a dull ache, “Everyone else is wondering the same thing…”

The small group nodded, staring at the hooded figure in curiosity. It would have been one thing if they had simply moved on after Amelia had stopped, but they hadn't. They were standing there, almost as if they were waiting for someone. And they seemed to be looking away in order to avoid eye contact.

“Oh my god you guys, I can’t believe you!” Amelia began, “You should know who this is!”

The rest of them stared for a while longer, still unable to tell who was under the hood, until Amelia finally got fed up and turned the figure towards them and pulled down the hood, revealing a flushed Valeria.

“It’s Val!” Amelia squeed.

Everyone’s jaws dropped. No one expected her to wear something like that. Aside from the cape, everything fit her perfectly. Her pants and top clung tightly to her form and the accents seemed so like Valeria that the others were shocked they didn’t put the pieces together before. Valeria, on the other hand, was feeling quite self conscious about herself. This was the first time anyone, other than Amelia and Leon, had seen her with her hair down and dressed in something other than her occupational clothing. All eyes were on her, though it wasn’t like the others were dressed any less spectacularly. 

Claire was a scantily clad witch, her outfit adorned with glitter and lace; while Jill chose a nurse. It was a stereotypical outfit with the little hat and red crosses. She also carried a little syringe that was obviously fake. It was a wonder why Amelia wasn’t on her for what some in the nursing profession may have thought to be an offensive display. Valeria’s eyes traveled to all of them as they greeted her and she sat down. The only person she couldn’t really figure out was Chris, though that was no surprise. Her and Chris never really got along the best. From the very beginning, Chris had always been over protective of Valeria and would reprimand her for not being by the book and she always defied his orders, though her plans always worked. In the end the two were oil and water, they just couldn’t mix.

Valeria sat next to Jill and ordered herself a drink. The two had just met, though Chris had mentioned Valeria once or twice. This was the girl that managed to capture the attention of Chris Redfield. Jill would have been lying if she said she wasn’t curious. Chris had mentioned that he knew of Valeria since he was fifteen, but didn’t really talk to her. As the years went by, he got to see the way she distanced herself from others, the only exception being her best friend that Jill now knew as Amelia. They were a rather odd pair, but she supposed that’s what made them get along so well.

After Valeria’s drink arrived, Jill noticed something interesting. What was placed in her hand was a gin and tonic, not really something a 23 year old usually ordered. Jill remembered back to when she was 23. She was always ordering those mixed drinks that made you regret your life the next morning.

“Gin and tonic.” Jill began, “Interesting choice.”

Her remark almost didn’t register in Valeria’s mind. The music had started to play, so hearing another’s voice was starting to get difficult, even if they were in the bar area. Nonetheless, she looked over to Jill and nodded, “Yeah, one of my brothers got me into it.” she replied, taking a sip.

“Oh? How many brothers do you have?” Jill asked, curious as to how close she must be to the brother that offered her a drink like that.

“I had four. Three after Raccoon City.” she stated plainly.

Though Valeria’s tone was flat, Jill could tell there was a sadness to her that made the subject a little hard to talk about. She understood though. Survivors of Raccoon City lost a lot that day. It was only a year ago after all. The wound must still have been fresh, and Jill decided not to push it much further, “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Valeria sighed, “Yeah, I was too. Jason was a good man. I was just lucky that my other brothers got out safe and sound.”

Jill nodded, feeling a little bad for bringing up something like that. The conversation ended there since Valeria got distracted by a banter she was having with Leon and Amelia. The three of them had known each other for so long that it was an interesting sight to watch them all interact. 

  


After maybe half an hour, Valeria and Chris were the last two sitting at the table. The others all took to the dance floor. It was a sort of awkward situation. She hadn’t spoken to Chris in three years. There was probably a lot to talk about, but there wasn’t much coming to mind. It was difficult, but she was there to socialize, so she figured she’d attempt some form of civil communication.

“So, what are you supposed to be?” Valeria asked, taking a sip of her drink shortly after the question was uttered.

Chris looked over at her for a short moment before looking away, “I’m….”

The pause caught Valeria off guard. Usually Chris gives her such straight answers, but he was hesitating this time, “You’re…?”

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, groaning before pulling out a pair of canine ears and setting them down on the table, “I’m….a wolf….”

Valeria stared at the ears for a moment before looking back at Chris, laughter slowly beginning to escape her lips no matter how much she begged it not to. Chris’s face was growing redder by the second, “You’re joking, right?” Valeria managed to utter through her laughter.

Chris shook his head, placing his drink down and putting his face in his hands, “The others insisted. I didn’t have much of a choice.”

“So, then…” Valeria began as she placed her cup down on the table as well, “We have Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.”

“Wait-” Chris interjected, his face shooting up from his hands, “You’re supposed to be Riding Hood?”  


Valeria nodded, “I refused to wear anything that stood out too much, hence the outwardly black cloak.” Lifting the cloak up, she revealed the underside, “The inside’s still red though.”

Chris stared, not entirely sure how to react, but also putting the pieces together. The others seemed to want the two of them to at least get along. Perhaps their arguing was damaging productivity in the workplace? No one had ever said anything about it. The others usually giggled and laughed when he and Valeria got into another argument, but perhaps they were trying to be polite and this was their way of saying that the two of them needed to just get over it.

As he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts, Valeria cleared her throat, pulling Chris back to reality. He looked to her and noticed her eyes were on him for only a moment before Valeria looked away quickly towards the dance floor.

“Why aren’t you on the dance floor like everyone else?” she asked suddenly.

Chris raised an eyebrow at her, “What do you mean?”

“Why aren’t you out on the dance floor with some girl you’ve met or something like that? It’s not like they’re ignoring you. You’ve been getting quite a few stares, I hope you know.” she followed. Her eyes clinging to the sight of other people, avoiding Chris altogether, “Isn’t that what these sorts of parties are about?”

Chris stared at her for a moment, shocked by the question. Why wasn’t he partying like everyone else? It’s not like he didn’t like to party. It’s not his favorite thing in the world, but he didn’t hate it either. So why wasn’t he doing it now? Was it because he’s not used to it anymore? Things have been so busy that downtime seemed more like a fantasy than anything else. She wasn’t wrong though. These parties usually ended with drunken hookups. He knew he had his fair share growing up. So why wasn’t he going for it like he used to?

After a few moments, Chris noticed how patiently Valeria was waiting for him to answer. It wasn’t really like her. She was someone that seemed to just love instant gratification. She hardly ever waited for anything. He remembered watching her when she was younger. It was always an amazing sight, seeing her want something and getting it through her own efforts. It was always so quick too. She didn’t even wait for her brothers to get something done. And yet he was witnessing something he never thought he’d witness from her: patience.

“Parties aren’t really my scene, I guess.” he responded. He almost felt bad. It felt like he was lying through his teeth even if that wasn’t exactly right. 

Valeria let out a sound that was one of understanding and yet subtle disbelief. She didn’t believe him at all, but she didn’t say anything actively against it. It was his business. She was merely curious.

“You know,” she began, capturing Chris’s attention once again, “I’ve been observing you for a while now and I’ve noticed something.”

“And what’s that?” he inquired.

“You avoid any sort of real romantic contact with others.” she stated plainly.

Chris was taken aback by her statement. He couldn’t come up with a response before she continued, “Girls flirt with you all the time, but you don’t flirt back. You sometimes take them up on their offers, but you never really seem that into it no matter how attractive they may be. You act as if you’re not really interested. That you’re just there to pass the time until the next one comes along.”

Chris paused for a moment, “What if...I’m not interested?” he asked.

Valeria chuckled, “You are. It’s painfully obvious that you want someone. You’re just as lonely as I am. But you still don’t do anything about it.”

Chris stared for some moments, watching the way the light danced along Valeria’s eyes and skin. He found himself entranced. Each color of the lights coming from the dance floor reflected off of her skin and her eyes shimmered as they flashed. Her hair, being blonde, took in every color, changing as if with her mood. It was like he was looking at someone from a fantasy novel. 

He wasn’t sure just how long he was staring, but he pulled himself back from his thoughts in time to answer her, “Well, I mean, we always go on missions. Every time I leave, there’s no guarantee I’ll come back. I don’t want to put someone through that sort of stress.”

“Mmmm…” Valeria sounded as she picked her cup back up, leaning against the table while taking a sip. She left the glass close to her lips, close enough for her to brush against it, “Even so, you’re still a man. You have wants and needs. It can’t be healthy for you to not fulfil them. So many people are looking for something more meaningful. I’m sure you could find someone that will be there for you while understanding your situation.”

If Chris wasn’t taken aback before, he certainly was now. He never thought he’d ever hear something like that come from Valeria. It immediately took his gaze toward her once more, and it was then that he noticed that she was actually glancing over at him. The way her eyes stopped on him made him freeze. Her eyes were usually so carefree and full of life, but this time they were serious and filled with the loneliness he had come to know from her. The way her lips parted really threw him for a loop. Her hair fell off her shoulder and draped across her face. It was seductive as all hell. 

“I...I guess so.” was the only thing Chris could think to say. He couldn’t find anything to justify his actions. He truthfully didn’t even know why he did it either. Valeria always seemed to see through him. It was frustrating to say the least. Even though they were so different, they were so similar. 

Similar...the two really were similar. So perhaps….

“What about you?” Chris inquired.

Looking back at him, Valeria raised an eyebrow and glanced at him again, “What about me?”

Chris picked up his drink once again, taking a sip as he watched Valeria intently, “You may not be a man, but you have needs too. I’ve never seen you with anyone and the loneliness in your eyes keeps getting stronger. Don’t you want someone?”

Valeria turned her attention back to her drink, watching the clear liquid wash over the ice in her cup. Unusually, there as no smile that graced her lips. Valeria was almost always smiling. Though, she seemed to not smile around Chris much. It was something he was growing used to at this point, and sometimes he thought he’d prefer it that way. Valeria didn’t really have a real smile around others. It was just in her personality to hide things. She didn’t want to put a burden on anyone else with problems they couldn’t help her with. But, ever since Chris noticed what was hidden behind her gaze, her facade slowly began to melt away. It was almost as if his presence caused the false joy to leave her. Chris wasn’t sure why, but he noticed it maybe a few weeks ago. Perhaps she realized that hiding it from him was useless. He would just keep pressing her and it would just push her to snapping. It was something she would like to avoid. The only reason she could control herself was her years of martial arts training. Discipline and self-control was so hammered into her that anything else felt unnatural.

“Perhaps….” Valeria finally began, swirling her drink, “Perhaps I have no desire to be hurt like that.” She paused for a moment, allowing herself to feel what was rushing through her before continuing, “Besides, it’s not like I have a swarm of men flirting with me, unlike you.”

Chris watched Valeria, and though he couldn’t see her straight on, he could have sworn he saw something that he’d never seen in her eyes before: the shards of a shattered image. It seemed to have cut deeper than a romantic relationship. Chris couldn’t help but wonder what it was...and perhaps he could get it out of her...he seemed to be good at drawing the secrets from her. But there was no way he’d be able to do it here. So he quickly came up with an idea and placed his drink down on the table.

“Hey, Val,” Chris began, “You wanna head back to my place?”

Valeria nearly choked on the air she was breathing. Did he just ask what she thought he did? Surely there must have been a mistake, “T-that’s funny. I could have sworn I heard you ask me to go back to your place.”

“I did.” Chris stared at her with the serious look he always gave her. He never really had more than one mode. He was always so serious and straightforward that it often drove Valeria mad. He had no flexibility, and yet the others seemed to navigate it just fine. Not her though. He always tried to be stricter with her than he did the others. It felt like he was treating her like a kid, and it pissed her off.

“Wh-why?” Valeria finally let out. She was so confused, and yet Chris seemed to be acting like this was something completely normal to ask.

Chris stood, leaving money on the table for his drinks before offering Valeria his hand, “Just come on. There’s something I wanna talk to you about.”

For a few moments, Valeria just stared. This wasn’t something to ask a girl so casually when you’re at a party, drinking together. But if he wanted to talk about something there, there must be something he wasn’t comfortable bringing up in front of so many people. She was curious, there was no denying that. Reaching up, Valeria placed her hand on his, and after placing her money down for her drink, she let him lead her out of the venue.

Valeria walked in silence behind Chris. He towered over her at 6’1”. She was practically standing in his shadow. Sometimes she wondered how a man like this was someone she came to confide in. He was so rough and burly, you’d think he’d be the last person anyone would want to talk to. But, maybe that’s why Valeria felt so comfortable with him like that. He was the most unusual person to talk to about the issues of a broken doll. Though, thinking about it, she never really talked to him about any of it. She would just sit in silence with him around and it made her feel better. It was a strange thing indeed. 

It didn’t take long for the two to make it to an apartment building. Valeria was shocked at just how close it was to the bar. It was only about two blocks away. Chris made his way inside and she followed close behind him. The lobby was quite nice. White tile flooring and various plants decorating the walls. Not somewhere you’d think he’d live, but this wasn’t exactly his personal living quarters. No, that was somewhere on the fifth floor, Valeria observed as they entered the elevator. 

When they finally got to Chris’s apartment, he opened the door and entered, turning on the lights to reveal a clean apartment. It surprised Valeria as she entered behind him. From what she understood, most men’s apartments were cluttered and messy, but his wasn’t. Though that shouldn’t have been a surprise. Chris was such a structured person that a mess would probably drive him up the wall.

“Have a seat.” Chris offered as he hung his jacket on a chair.

Valeria nodded and took him up on that, sitting down on the couch in his living room. It was uncomfortable for her to be in someone else’s apartment. Usually she was only ever in Amelia and Leon’s apartment. It wasn’t awkward like this. She’d known those two for forever, but then again, she’d known Chris for eleven years at this point. It wouldn’t really be a surprise to anyone if they hung out more often. The way he asked her over was odd though.

Soon, Chris came over with two glasses. One with a brown liquid and the other with a clear one.

“Gin and tonic, right?” he asked.

Valeria nodded and took the glass from him as he offered it, “Yeah, thanks.”

Chris nodded and sat down next to her, placing his arm over the top of the couch. Valeria, in turn, took a sip of her drink just to make herself feel better about the situation. Chris then turned on the TV to something she wasn’t paying attention to before beginning to speak.

“About what you said at the club…” Chris began.

Valeria looked over at him, “What about it?”

Placing his glass down on the coffee table, Chris leaned forward, placing his elbows on his legs, before looking at her, “You said I was lonely like you...I’d say that’s about right.”

Valeria chuckled, “You didn’t have to tell me that.”

“But…” Chris began, “The other thing you said isn’t entirely true, is it?”

“What do you mean?” Valeria asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Chris sighed and leaned back against the couch, looking back toward the TV, “You said you had no desire to be hurt like that, and I saw something in your eyes. Something I’d never seen before. I saw a pain that I couldn’t pinpoint. It’s not because of a lover, is it?”

Valeria sighed before letting out a chuckle, “When did you get so perceptive?” she asked as she removed her cloak, letting it slide off her shoulders and onto the couch.

“Don’t underestimate me.” Chris replied with a grin, but the grin was short lived. It slowly disappeared as he leaned a little closer, “So, what caused such a skewed view on love?”

Valeria took a big gulp of her drink, tanking it almost completely, making Chris stare in shock.

“It was when I was maybe ten years old...it was maybe around midnight, perhaps later, that I heard some yelling in the kitchen. The noise woke me up and so I went downstairs. Just before I turned the corner, I heard it, my mother screaming at my father. She was in tears and she was accusing him of cheating on her. Repeatedly.” Valeria sighed, leaning back against the couch and tilting her head back, closing her eyes, “I didn’t believe it at first. In my mind, there was no way my father could have done something like that. He was so loving and enjoyed being with his family more than anything….but he admitted to it. He apologized repeatedly, but of course that wasn’t going to do anything. Once trust is broken, it can never be as it once was. My mother kicked him out and they got divorced about a year later.”

She ran her fingers through her hair, pressing her palm against her forehead as she chuckled bitterly, “Your parents are supposed to be your first taste of love. And, in a way, I got it. But, when that happened, everything changed in me. I began to realize that wasn’t the first time I heard my mother crying, it wasn’t the first time I heard the screaming. I just thought that they were fighting about other things, you know, adult stuff. So, I began to think that if a great man like my father could do something like that, any man could. And, if given the opportunity, any man would.”

Chris stared at Valeria in shock. He had no idea she had been shouldering something like this. Her logic didn’t exactly make sense to him though, “Any man? Isn’t that a bit harsh?” he asked.

“Is it a lie?” She responded, opening her eyes halfway and looking over at him.

“I guess not. Anyone is capable of something like that, but it doesn’t mean they’ll do it.” Chris replied, letting out a sigh, “I will admit, that’s not what I expected to hear from you though.”

“Well,” Valeria began, “It’s not exactly something I thought I’d be recounting tonight either. There’s a lot more to that story if I’m being completely honest. When you asked if my issues weren’t caused by a lover...well, that’s somewhat true, but also false. I’ve had quite a few relationships during my years, but none have worked out. All the men I’ve dated wanted something I couldn’t provide.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at her, “And what would that be, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Sex.” she stated simply, “For the longest time, I wasn’t ready. I craved a closer connection, but I wasn’t ready for something of that magnitude. So, when I refused, they would get mad and break up with me. The only exceptions were my last two relationships in college. Both left me since I refused to open up to them.” Valeria sighed as she began to chuckle. She slumped over and rested her forehead on the palm of her hand, “The last one was the one that baffled me the most. I was finally ready to give a man what he wanted from me: my body. We were interrupted, but he told me that he didn’t want empty sex. So, instead of being dumped because I didn’t want sex, I was dumped because I did.”

Sighing once more, Valeria looked up at Chris, “I have no idea why I’m telling you all this. It’s not like you of all people would care to know about my sex life.”

Chris leaned forward, chuckling in an attempt to lighten the mood, “Well, it doesn’t really sound like a sex life at all, other than that last relationship.”

Valeria scoffed, “Well, when you’re not ready, you’re not ready.”

She looked away from Chris, recounting the event of long ago. It had been a number of years since she had talked about the event that broke her down, but there it was. And it was staring her right in the face. The strangest thing was that she _wanted_ to tell Chris about it. She wanted him to know what exactly made it so hard for her to want something so normal for anyone her age. But she couldn’t get the words out.

Chris nodded at her previous statement, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But, you said you were finally ready with that last guy, right? Do you still think you are?”

Valeria shrugged, “I’m not sure. I haven’t had anyone to try it with since.”

“Maybe we can remedy that.” he stated.

Before Valeria could respond, Chris had pushed her over onto her back, propping himself up on top of her with one hand on either side of her head. She stared at him in shock, she’d never expect Chris of all people to do something like that.

“Wh-what are you doing?” she asked, not entirely sure how else to respond to the situation.

Chris began to lower himself on top of her until their foreheads were touching, “Like you said before: I’m a man with needs. Needs that I haven’t fulfilled in quite some time. And, well, seeing you tonight, hearing what you had to say at the bar, it’s made me want you.”

Valeria couldn’t help but giggle, “You have odd tastes, you know that? I have no idea what the hell I did to make you like this. All I did was bitch about my problems and tell you about yours.”

“It wasn’t really what you said that made me like this. It was how you looked.” Chris’s hand slowly found its way to her cheek and his knee wedged itself between her legs, “The way the light shown on you, the way your eyes were looking right through me, the way you’re dressed. I have no idea how you weren’t flocked with men...though I noticed some stares.”

With his last statement, Chris’s gaze shifted and his eyes flashed with anger. Noticing this, Valeria raised an eyebrow at him, “What? Were you jealous?”

“And if I was?” He asked, his eyes shifting once again to meet hers. 

Valeria’s cheeks flushed as Chris got even closer. She turned her head to the side, avoiding a kiss, but gasped as she felt his hips meet hers and something hard press against her inevitably growing heat, “I-it feels like you weren’t listening to my story before. Th-there’s no way I’m ready for a relationship…”

Chris nibbled Valeria’s ear gently, eliciting another gasp from her, “Who said anything about a relationship? I’m just talking about sex.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie, but it also wasn’t entirely the truth either. Chris wanted her to be his and only his. He wasn’t sure he could hold back his jealousy if another man tried to creep up on her, but dammit, he wanted her. He’d be willing to do just about anything to have her, but for how long he could keep up the farce, that was another story. He’d been watching her for five years at that point. Noticing how she had developed when he laid eyes on her when she was eighteen. He refused to act on it, seeing as Issac was such a good friend. This was his little sister, and yet, Chris didn’t really care. She wasn’t a child anymore. 

She turned her head back to him, her lips being caught in a heated kiss. Valeria moaned against his lips as her hands crept up and around his muscular torso. She could feel him grind his hips against hers and the pleasure she felt sent her flying sky high. Still, she broke their kiss.

“Chris…” she moaned, her breathing now labored, “You’re drunk.”

“I may be intoxicated,” he said, breathing in her ear, licking it hungrily, “But I’m not drunk.”

“You’re going to regret this in the morning.” Valeria warned, shivering at the touch of Chris’s hand sliding up the back of her shirt.

“Yeah? Well, that’s tomorrow. This is tonight.” He said, trailing kisses from her cheek, down to her neck.

Chris’s statement shut Valeria up. She was also intoxicated and damn was she feeling good. Her head tilted to the side, inviting him to continue. Valeria uttered another long groan as she felt his hard-on press up against her once again. She couldn’t believe he wanted her _that_ much. 

Soon, Chris’s hand pressed up on her back, causing Valeria’s body to arch upward. He lifted her shirt to reveal her black satin bra and growled in frustration. Such a nuisance and in the way. The hand he had on Valeria’s back quickly undid the clasp of her bra, causing her to gasp. Yet another growl escaped Chris’s lips. Although the bra was undone, there was no way to get it off like this. Her damn shirt was in the way.

Getting up quickly, Chris grabbed Valeria’s wrist and pulled her to her feet before pushing her up against the wall, kissing her hungrily as he did. He quickly pulled her shirt off, her bra falling off her arms shortly after, leaving her upper body bare before him. Chris pulled back, looking at her for a moment. He wanted to take in her beauty. Valeria’s body was painted in scars. Each telling a pained story that he only wished he knew. It made him want to comfort her. He wanted to kiss every scar and make the pain from each dissipate. But he also knew that was impossible.

Valeria quickly got embarrassed and covered her breasts with her hands. She looked away shyly, “D-don’t look at me so intently…” she said, the intensity of Chris’s stare causing her to want to hide in a hole.

Chris quickly grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head and holding them against the wall with one hand, “Don’t hide. You’re beautiful.”

Her face turned even redder than before and she squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel his free hand move to grasp one of her breasts and begin to massage it. His fingers soon found her pert nipple as he slowly began to fondle her. Valeria let out a gasp and moan, causing a wave of desire to flow through Chris. He thrust his knee between her legs once more and pressed himself up against her. He wanted to feel her more. Now his damn clothes were in the way.

Pulling away and letting go of her wrists, Chris pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his chiseled features. His muscles flexed, displaying just how much he was trying to hold back. He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes apart and take her right then and there, but he knew that wouldn’t be the best idea either. Instead, he undid her studded belt and unzipped her pants before slipping his hand down into her underwear, stopping at her heat. Valeria gasped once again and Chris began to massage her clit. Her hips instinctively pressed back against the wall, her torso bending over and resting her forehead against Chris’s shoulder. Her lips parted as her moans began to become more steady and her voice barely sounded like her own. Valeria could barely believe she was making the sounds she was, but she couldn’t stop herself.

Chris quickly slid his hand farther down and slid a finger inside her. The sensation caused Valeria’s head to fly back, hitting the wall, as her hips bucked forward. Her walls clamped down around his finger.

“Ch-Chris!” she cried, shattering any control he had left. Chris quickly removed his hand from within her pants and slid it down violently, pulling it, along with her underwear, off her completely. Now on his knees, he lifted one of her legs with one hand, spreading her open, revealing what he desired. He licked his lips and swiftly drove his tongue into her, licking and sucking her most sensitive parts.

Valeria’s eyes shot open wide, her head tilting back as her hands found their way to grip Chris’s head. She could no longer hold back her voice. Her head soon fell forward as she began to buck her hips against him. Her whole body began to tremble as a pleasurable burning sensation began to build, “Ch-Chris, w-wait! I-I!”

But, before she could utter another word, she felt her release and she let out a cry of ecstasy as she came into his mouth. In a few moments, her body began to relax and Chris rose from his kneeling position. He gripped her hips and pulled her up against him, leaning his head down and chuckling darkly in her ear, “You’re sensitive, aren’t you?”

“Sh-shut up…” Valeria spat, “I...I’ve never done this before.”

“Well, since you came without me, make me feel good.” He said, a dark grin upon his face. 

Chris quickly switched their positions so that he had his back against the wall.

“Kneel.” He ordered. Valeria quickly obeyed, unable to resist such a confident command. Before she knew it, his pants had been removed and his member stood there before her. Her eyes grew wide before growing lidded once again. She gently grasped it in her hand and began to lick the length of his shaft, granting her a groan from Chris. Despite just beginning, Valeria wanted more and she was growing impatient. As soon as her tongue reached his tip, she quickly enveloped him in the heat of her mouth. 

Valeria enjoyed the sensation more than she thought she would and began bobbing her head, taking in more and more of it. Chris threaded his fingers through her hair, grasping it and guiding her head and beginning to thrust himself into her mouth. He began to utter curses under his breath, bringing Valeria farther into her fog. At that point, she began to let go, not really caring where this went. All that mattered was that she was making him feel good, which...made her feel better than expected as well.

“Ah, fuck!” Chris shouted before pulling Valeria off of his member and pulling her up. He slammed her up against the wall, her ass facing him and quickly positioned himself at her entrance. He managed to hold himself back enough to not slam his member into her immediately. He growled at the self control he was exercising, but there was something important that he needed to ask her. Slowly, he slid his hand up her stomach and rested it against her chest as he pulled her back, allowing her to stand straight up, resting against his chest, “Are you...okay with me?” he asked.

Valeria chuckled shakily, “You’re asking me this now? I don’t think you could stop even if you wanted to.”

Chris joined in her mild laughter, “You’d be right about that. I guess all I can do is make it feel good for you.”

Without another word, Chris slowly began to push himself into her. It took every ounce of his self control not to shove himself completely inside her, but it was worth the gentle nature of his movements. It wasn’t long before he felt something that he could only describe as a pop. As soon as it happened, Valeria hissed. Her hands that had been up against the wall balled into fists as tears ran down her cheeks. Chris could feel something trickle down his length that was different than her wetness and it filled him with a sort of pride to know he had taken her first time. 

Her eyes clamped shut and she reached back, clutching Chris’s hip, “Y-You’re so fucking big.” she said, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate him. Chris had slowly begun to thrust himself into her, feeling her virgin walls struggle to keep up with him, though the pace was painfully slow. He didn’t want to hurt her, and yet, a part of him kind of did. He wanted to engrave the experience into her and make it impossible for her to see anyone else. He wanted to claim her.

Chris’s patience was being tested. Valeria was so damn tight, it felt way too good. If it was some sort of trial to see just how long he could treat her gently, he would fail. Soon, he lost the restraint he had been trying so hard to maintain. His movements began to pick up and soon he was slamming into Valeria, causing her to scream in pleasure. She had completely forgot about the pain that had overtaken her not too long before. 

She began to curse her inexperience as she could feel another building of pleasure beginning to creep up on her. She was nowhere near used to being so stimulated. She was completely overwhelmed and her walls began to clamp down onto Chris. He swore once again under his breath and began to thrust his hips faster, trying to meet Valeria in her climax. But, Valeria’s system wasn’t used to the stimulus and she came once again, coating his member in her wetness and giving him more lubricant to thrust faster. 

Valeria’s mind was an absolute mess. She had cum twice already and her body was nowhere near done. It was also clear to her that Chris wasn’t either. He had waited years to finally have her, and tonight gave him the excuse he needed.

It wasn’t until Valeria’s third climax that her legs began to give out. Supporting herself was something she wouldn’t be able to do much longer. Flipping her around, he pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They entangled their lips once more as Chris walked into his bedroom, pulling himself from her and throwing her down onto the bed.

Valeria could only stare at him. His room was dark. The window was open and the moonlight seeped in, causing Chris’s sweat covered skin to glisten. As her gaze traveled downward, Valeria could see just how toned he was. It seemed as though the lighting accentuated it. And, as she reached the lowest part of his body, she could see the desire he had for her. She could see his shaft throbbing at the sight of her and she wanted nothing more than to have it back inside of her.

Her wish was soon granted when Chris fell over her once again. He pinned her wrists above her head and stared down at her. God, was she beautiful. Her body was squirming beneath him, practically begging him to continue. At her impatience, Valeria spread her legs open for him. She wasn’t sure why she was doing it, but there was just something about feeling so helpless at his touch. Something she couldn’t quite place.

Valeria whined softly, “Chris...please…” 

Her begging made Chris snap and he slammed himself back into her inviting body. Valeria cried out in pleasure and began to move her hips against his. She wanted to feel more of him even as he thrusted himself to hit her innermost parts. There even came a point where she began to lose sight of where she ended and he began. It felt as though the two were melding and it filled every part of her with a pleasure she couldn’t describe. Her body had begun to tremble at the overload of sensory information and her body began to tingle. 

Chris was engulfed in an animalistic passion. His instincts had taken over and he could no longer stop himself even if he wanted to. All he could feel was the pleasure, all he could hear was her voice, and all he could comprehend was the rhythm of their bodies moving together. It was like a stage performance. Sounds and movements combined to create an experience you could only get lost in.

Losing track of just how much time had passed, Chris began to feel a familiar sensation in his lower half. A building of pressure was becoming almost unbearable, and yet it was immensely pleasurable. He growled softly and hooked his arm around Valeria’s waist. He released her wrists and pulled her body up to meet his. She wrapped her arms around his muscular torso, digging her nails into his back as a pleasurable burning sensation began to overtake her. She gasped and moaned with such volume the neighbors were sure to hear, though she was too far gone to even think about that. Chris could feel both his and her release close at hand and, considering how the rest of their encounter had gone, she would cum first. Being lost in pleasure, Chris formulated an idea. He pushed himself as far into her as he could, grinding his hips against hers. His rod rubbing her sensitive areas. He nibbled her ear gently and whispered in a low, raspy voice, “Be a good girl and cum for me.”

It was as if the simple statement set a switch off in Valeria. As if on command, she felt her body release as she clung to Chris. She let her voice out, unable to formulate any words, though his name was the only thing on her mind. Her scream was Chris’s cue to return to his original pace, making Valeria’s orgasm constant. Somehow, her mind slipped even further into euphoria.

Chris could feel her body reacting as her walls clamped down on him. He couldn’t believe how tight she had become. It only took a few more thrusts before he slammed himself deep inside her, releasing into her what had built up inside him. It didn’t even occur to him what the consequence for that could be. His mind was unable to process it.

The two fell back onto the bed as they came down from their highs. Chris soon removed himself from Valeria, causing a saddened whimper to escape her lips. Once he moved off to the side of her, laying on his back, Valeria turned to face him. She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and placing a hand on his chest. Before Chris could look down at her, she had already fallen asleep. Chris could feel his own exhaustion beginning to hit him. His eyes were growing heavy along with the rest of his limbs. So, before they could become lead weights, he pulled the blankets up onto them and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

***

Valeria awoke the next morning to the sun glaring on her face. She groaned softly, wanting to sleep a little longer, and pulled the covers over her head before turning over so her back faced the sun. She took in a deep breath and froze. Something wasn’t right. Her eyes flung open and noticed black sheets and a dark green blanket. That wasn’t the color of her bedding. 

She swiftly threw the covers off of her and sat up. It was then that she noticed her unfamiliar surroundings. The room was far neater than hers. The sun had entreated through the window, making the room seem much brighter than hers as well. The dresser was small and the closet was on the opposite side of the room compared to hers. Even the scent of the room was different. She wasn’t in her apartment.

The air conditioner turned on and caused a chill to run through Valeria. As she brought her arms up to rub her arms, she noticed something else: she was naked. Her face turned a bright red as she grabbed onto the blanket and pulled it back up to cover herself. Why the hell was she naked? Whose apartment was she in? She was so confused. She slung her legs over the side of the bed when she noticed a pain in muscles she didn’t even know she had. A groan escaped her lips as she brought her limbs back onto the soft fabric. There was no way she was walking any time soon.

Valeria placed her face in her hands. What did she do last night? Well...it was obvious what she did. But, who the hell did she do? Off in the distance she could hear a shower running. It was probably whoever she slept with the night before. Part of her didn’t want to face them, but she was also extremely curious. Valeria knew she had been intoxicated the night before, but she didn’t think it was so much so that she wouldn’t remember what had happened. And yet, there she was. In someone else’s apartment, naked. The sensation from between her legs confirmed the activities that transpired the night before and she wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about it.

The sound of the water stopping caused Valeria to create a gap between her fingers as she shot her gaze towards the direction the sound had been coming from. The man she had sex with had finished his shower and would probably be coming out some time soon. She wasn’t ready for it, but she couldn’t walk on her own. It left her trapped and unable to escape the impending confrontation.

When the door opened, she could feel her body tense. She closed the gap between her fingers and held her breath almost as if to pretend she was dead. It was a futile effort seeing as her arms were in a position that only a conscious person would be able to achieve, but she did it nonetheless in her panicked state. Valeria couldn’t help but wonder what man could have gotten her to go home with him. They would have had to be quite the smooth talker in order for her to agree to something like sex. It was the first time in her 23 years of life that she actually did it. Many would say it was about time, but she still wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“Hey, are you okay?” a male voice inquired. 

The sound made her stomach drop twenty stories. She knew that voice. That was a voice she had heard off and on for eleven years. She once again created a gap between her fingers to see just who the voice had come from and, to her dismay, it was Chris Redfield. 

The sight of him made her sit up as fast as a bullet. The speed made her wince and hiss with the pain she was in. Chris rushed to her side, placing his damp hand against her back.

“A-are you alright?” he repeated, truly needing to know now that she was in pain.

Valeria looked up at him. He was wet and he smelled of soap. The water that he hadn’t yet wiped off dripped onto both her and the sheets below them, creating a slightly uncomfortable sitting situation.

“I-I’m fine.” she lied. Her whole body was in pain, but there was something more taxing that weighed on her mind, “What the fuck did we do last night?” 

The question made Chris pull away a bit. What did they do? He was sure it was pretty obvious what they had done. 

“You don’t...remember?” he asked. He didn’t think they were that drunk. Valeria barely had anything to drink. Her constitution couldn’t be that fragile, not with the way her brother drank.

Either way, Valeria shook her head, “No, I don’t. I mean…” she looked down at herself and sighed, “I guess I could put the pieces together, but I don’t really remember doing it.”

Chris blinked slowly and allowed his gaze to travel downward. Valeria had left herself exposed, forgetting to pull the blanket up with her. He could see the scars on her torso clearly now. There were two large ones, one on the left and one on the right. The one on the left was smaller than the other, being the stab wound she sustained during high school, the other was an accident that occurred during a fight as well. Then there were smaller ones that were randomly scattered about her skin. He looked up as she ran her fingers through her hair, pushing what was in her face back to reveal yet another scar she had gotten during a fight. He hated seeing her adorned with such scars, but he also found them unbelievably sexy.

Removing his hand from behind her back, Chris pushed her back down onto the bed, holding himself over her just as he did the night before. Licking his lips, he lowered himself down onto her, pressing his once again hardened member against her leg, “Then let me refresh your memory.” he stated.

Valeria stared in shock, “Y-you’re kidding...right?”

Reaching down, Chris removed the towel he had tied around his waist. It fell onto the bed, revealing his hardened rod, “Does it look like I’m kidding?”

Her gaze met the throbbing member before her and she shook her head slowly, “I-it doesn’t…”

Hooking a finger under her chin, Chris tilted her head upward to look at him. A sly grin painted his features and a glint flashed in his eyes, “Unless you resist me seriously, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself.”

Valeria’s face flushed almost immediately. The look in his eyes and the tone in his voice seemed to expect that she wouldn’t fight back, and she honestly wasn’t sure that she would. There was something in his voice that commanded her obedience. It made something within her submit to his touch. 

Her body relaxed and her eyes dilated, giving Chris a non-verbal signal that it was okay for him to continue. He chuckled softly as he moved the blanket out of the way, allowing him access to the rest of Valeria’s body, “Good girl.”

The praise made her shiver. She wanted to hear more. She wanted to hear his voice tell her just how good she was being, how good she was making him feel...Valeria wanted this man’s approval and she couldn’t figure out why. She had never wanted anyone’s approval before. But the way he looked at her, the way he held her...it all commanded so much more than just her body. But, for now, her body was all she could offer.

Reaching upward, Valeria cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into a gentle kiss. The gentle nature of it all surprised Chris, but he went along with it nonetheless. Hooking his arm around her waist, he pulled Valeria closer. He used his knee to gain entrance between Valeria’s legs. As if by instinct, she opened them for him without hesitation. The act made Chris chuckle. He could feel her melt beneath him and he was loving the feeling.

“Beg.” he ordered, placing himself at her entrance.

Valeria whimpered as she felt his heat press up against her. She wasn’t entirely sure how to do that, but if it meant she could get him inside her faster, then she would try anything. “C-Chris...please…”

He smirked, “Please what?”

Her cheeks glowed a bright red as she turned her gaze from him, “Y-you’re really going to make me say it?”

Chris nodded as he licked the length of her neck, “I would never give you something you didn’t want.” he began in a sarcastic tone before it flattened back to the commanding air he had been oozing before, “So, if you want it, beg.”

Valeria grumbled and wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer to hide her face in the crook of his neck, “Pl-please...fuck me.” she uttered softly. It was barely a sound. But, it was loud enough for Chris to hear, and that’s all the permission he needed.

Swiftly, he plunged himself deep into Valeria’s depths and she let out a gasp of both pain and pleasure. Her insides ached in a way she had never experienced before and it was surprisingly slick, seeing as there was no foreplay. The sensation was...familiar. He fit so easily inside her, though she still clamped down around him. It made Chris groan. The sound of his voice echoing in her ear made Valeria shudder. 

Valeria pulled away, looking up at the man on top of her. He had a look of lust and desire painted on his face and she could only imagine what she looked like. When he smirked once again, she began to get an idea, though she could do nothing to change the way she was looking at him.

“If you look at me like that, I might not be gentle with you.” he stated, reaching a hand up to brush his fingers against her cheek.

Valeria leaned into him instinctively and glanced at him with lidded eyes, “If you want me...take me.”

Chris leaned forward, holding her body closer to his as he nibbled her ear, causing her to shiver, “By the looks of it, I already have.”

She pulled away, ready to say something, but Chris stopped her by catching her lips in a kiss as he began to move his hips. All Valeria could do was relax against him and moan as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her. He was right. He had taken her and she wouldn’t be able to leave. But, there was no way she would let herself believe that, let alone him. Though, in that moment, while their passions raised higher once again, she decided to let him have it just this once. Her submission.

After a few moments, Chris pulled back, brushing their lips together. They were both out of breath as Chris licked Valeria’s lips, “Tap me twice if it becomes too much.” he whispered. Valeria wasn’t really sure what that was about, but nodded anyway. What exactly was he planning on doing?

At her agreement to his terms, Chris removed himself and lifted her, turning her around to rest her hands against the backboard of his bed. As he inserted himself into her once more, he grasped her chin in his hand and tilted her head upward to look into something she hadn’t even noticed was there: a mirror. In it, she could see her face clearly. Her eyes were clouded with lust for the man now behind her. Her lips were moist and parted as her breath nearly made the mirror begin to fog. Even her hair was a mess from what she could only assume was the night before. Altogether, it was an alluring sight, one that Chris was savoring. She moved her gaze upward to see his reflection. He had a smirk on his face and he leaned forward to whisper in Valeria’s ear, “Look at that lustful face of yours. You can’t wait till I pound you with my cock, can you?”

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a bright red. Valeria never thought she would hear words like that come out of Chris’s mouth...and yet…

He chuckled as he felt her tighten around him, “You got tighter. You like when I talk to you like this, don’t you?”

She whined softly and nodded.

“I don’t think I heard you.” he remarked, “You like this, don’t you?”

Valeria’s cheeks were ablaze with embarrassment. Her head was swarming and she couldn’t stop thinking about how she would make him pay for this later, but for now, she would play along, “Y-yes...I like it…” she admitted.

“Good girl. I love when you’re being honest with yourself.” Chris stated as he began to move his hips once more.

Valeria’s voice carried throughout the room as their bodies moved with each other’s. It was a rhythm that she could vaguely remember, but it seemed distant in the fog that had made its way into her mind. All the while, Chris kept his hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look at herself while he took every inch of her. She was so embarrassed...but also incredibly turned on.

Before long, Chris sat up and pulled her body back to rest against his. He had that mischievous look about him that let Valeria know that something else was going to happen. He hooked his arm around the front of her body, supporting her as he pulled one of her legs up to reveal his member driving into her in the mirror. 

“Look at you, your body on display.” Chris mused, “If someone were to walk in, they could easily see me claiming you.” 

Valeria shut her eyes, not wanting to think about the image he had put into her mind. If someone ever walked in on them, she would be mortified. She was always calm, cool, and collected when around others, the exceptions being Leon and Amelia. The thought of someone seeing her in the state she was currently in--- a dribbling puddle of putty in Chris’s hands--- sent a tremor throughout her body. She couldn’t let anyone see her like that. It would be the destruction of her dignity as she knew it. Valeria was just about ready to tap Chris’s arm that was still hooked around the front of her body when he plunged himself deep into her once more, halting her train of thought entirely. All she could do is cry out in pleasure as he continued to have his way with her body. It infuriated her, but she couldn’t get herself to do a damn thing about it.

Chris watched Valeria’s face in the mirror as each different emotion flashed through her eyes. He could see the anger, the embarrassment, and even the conflict she faced. But, he was a man of his word, and he would not stop unless she tapped him. It was funny, though she was looking this way, she still also seemed to enjoy every little thing he was doing to her. Her voice continued to ring throughout his apartment and sweat dripped down each of their bodies. The rising motions of their chests, the heaving of their breath, was all one fluid motion. The world had begun to melt away and all there was was the two of them. Chris was sure he wasn’t the only one that felt it. From the look in Valeria’s eyes, she had lost sight of the world quite some time ago. 

Moving his hands along her body, Chris couldn’t help but purr as he felt the way she reacted to him. Everywhere his hands touched, a shiver would follow. The quickening of her breath hastened his own and he couldn’t help but shudder himself as he felt the skin on her back rub against his chest and stomach. It was smooth as silk and her scars were slick. It felt like velvet beneath his weathered hands. He couldn’t get enough of it. The more contact he had, the more he craved. He didn’t want the moment to end, but he knew it would be ending all too soon.

Valeria gasped as she felt Chris beginning to swell within her. Even without her thoughts, her instincts told her that he was getting close. She couldn’t put it into words, but she wanted his release just as much as he did. She could feel herself pushing herself back against him, forcing him to go deeper. The sensation engulfed his already overstimulated rod, causing him to growl softly in her ear.

“What?” he chuckled, “You want my cum that bad?”

Valeria could only nod and whimper as she pushed herself flush against him, grinding her hips slowly.

Chris growled once more, feeling his climax building inside him, “Who would have thought you were so hungry for cock.” he jeered, “Fine then, I’ll give you exactly what you want. But first…”

Without warning, Chris pushed Valeria up against the mirror. Her breath began to fog it as she felt the ice cold glass against her breasts. She yelped as Chris put her leg down and placed his hands on either side of her, gripping his headboard for stability, as he began to pound into her. He angled himself to hit her pleasurable points as he used her to stroke the full length of his shaft. They were so close to the mirror that neither of them could really see their reflections anymore. Though, it wasn’t like it really mattered anymore. They were both far beyond the point of comprehension, each falling into their own state of lust and desire. Their bodies spoke for themselves and they were at the point of screaming.

Valeria slowly began to feel something coming. Something familiar that she could no longer put into words. All she knew was that it was going to be big. She leaned her head back, resting it onto Chris’s shoulder as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. The two had ceased the exchange of words and all that filled the room was a symphony of grunts and moans as well as the sound of skin rubbing against another. Slowly, Valeria found herself reaching back to hold onto the hand Chris was using to grasp her hips as he continued to slam himself into her. She could feel the burning at her entrance begin to flare. Her walls tightened around Chris once more and, being unable to hold back any longer, slammed himself deep inside her, moving his hips slowly to stretch the climax.

He fell forward onto the already limp body before him. He groaned as he pulled himself out of her and held her close. Chris could feel her starting to slide down and preferred she didn’t hit her chin on his headboard. Instead, he lead her back down onto the bed, helping her lie down on her stomach. Valeria promptly grabbed onto a pillow and pulled it beneath her. She was exhausted. She had woken up barely an hour ago, but all she wanted to do in that moment was to go back to sleep.

Valeria glared up at Chris that had slid back under the covers as well. He glanced down at her, feeling her stare, before rubbing the back of his head, “Sorry...did I go too far?” he inquired, “I did tell you to tap me if I did.”

She sighed heavily, pulling more of the pillow beneath her to help prop her up, “Yeah, you did. But still, what the hell was that?” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, not really knowing what she meant, “I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

Valeria shot up to her knees, but quickly fell forward in her both pain, and inability to support herself. The action resulted in Chris leaning forward to catch her, and her chest now resting against his. She flushed, but was determined to tell him what was on her mind.

“Those things you said...I never thought I’d ever hear them from someone like you…” her voice trailed off, not really sure where she was going with the statement. It was true, she never thought she’d hear him say such vulgar things. But, if he were to ask her if she didn’t like it, saying she didn’t would be a lie.

“Oh...that.” he began. Chris reached a hand up and began to stroke Valeria’s hair gently, “It’s just the way I am during sex. I’m sorry if I overstepped a boundary.”

Valeria’s head fell forward, honestly dumbfounded by what he was telling her now, “So...you’re always like that? With every partner you’ve had?”

Chris picked up on the subtle disappointment in her voice and couldn’t help but smile. He was thankful that she couldn’t see his face and hoped she would continue to just stare at his chest while he did, “In a sense. I’ve never been that intense before.”

“Is that...so…” her voice trailed off once more. She wasn’t sure if she was delighted or not, but the emotions bubbling inside her spoke to the former. 

“Did you not like it?” he asked, breaking through the incoherent thoughts that Valeria had found herself swimming in. She had no idea what she was thinking about exactly, but she knew that it caused her to fall into her own little world momentarily.

She took a few moments, deciding exactly what she wanted to say. It had started to make Chris nervous. Normally when a woman took so long to answer, it would be a no. But he continued to wait patiently. Valeria wasn’t like other women. She was...different. It was quite possible that she would enjoy what he did, but his experiences usually pointed to the fact that a lot of women did not. He noticed he had begun to hold his breath in anticipation of what she would say next.

“I…” she began, making Chris’s heart skip a beat in the process, “I...liked it.”

Chris could barely believe what he heard coming from Valeria’s mouth. She liked it. She liked the things he said to her, though most would have seen the remarks as somewhat cruel. The worst part is that she had no idea that he was going easy on her. But, that would be for another time. What mattered was that she wasn’t mad at him for saying the things he did, or doing the things he did. It was sort of clear that she enjoyed it he supposed, but he wasn’t entirely sure, given the fact that their sex was so intense to begin with.

“So…” Chris began, anticipating a negative answer, “Do you think you’d want to keep doing this?”

Valeria looked up at him, “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” he stopped his words just long enough for him to pull Valeria farther on top of him, having her straddle him with what little strength she had left in her body, “I mean, do you think you’d like to keep having sex?”

She chuckled, “You’re asking me that when you’ve already made it so I’ll be staying here for a few days?”

“So…is that a yes?” he inquired, trying to get a straight answer out of her.

After a few moments, Valeria sighed and nodded, “Yeah, it’s a yes.”


End file.
